Through the Looking Glass
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: "The scent was becoming stronger and stronger and there was no doubt about it to the demon. This aroma was that of lust." SebastianxCiel What would happen if your reflection were out of sync? Smuttt


**Hello there~ This is my latest story and I just want to thank all of the people who have commented on my previous works! There are lines to distinguish whether it is in reality or in the life of the mirror. There is no dialogue because I felt that since it was a mirrored reflection that there shouldn't be dialogue because you can't hear what is happening in the mirror. (not sure if that made sense).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the smutty situations that I put the Kuro characters in. **

* * *

><p>It was a night like any other; the moon was high in the sky with a blanket of stars and darkness surrounding it. The Phantomhive mansion was quiet; unlike it usually was during the day. There was peace throughout the whole house.<p>

Well, that's the way that it seemed. Upstairs in the master bedroom there was a stirring, the thrashing of legs and the light pleas that could only be heard if someone were near.

It was his nightmare, his horror, and his life. The young earl Ciel Phantomhive lay in his bed, moving violently about as memories of his horrid past came to haunt him. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, he'd lie in his bed suffering in silence until everything became too much and his mind tore him from his ominous slumber.

After that, sleep might as well have been the impossible. His mind would keep him awake, reminding him of what would happen as soon as he fell asleep.

The memories would come flooding back of hands groping all over his body, 'cleansing' him for the next twisted thing they'd do. He had watched as the number of children began to slowly dwindle until there were only five of the original twenty.

He watched as they were tortured, branded, beaten, and killed. Some of the more unfortunate ones had 'special ceremonies' done; only the more handsome of the children were 'treated' with these ceremonies. It would be an understatement to say that what he had seen was more gruesome than anything most have experienced in their lives.

In his dream, he'd watch as the child before him was slowly killed. He still remembered the screams that left the boys throat, echoing off the walls of the room and ending in his young ears.

Then, it was his turn. They dragged him from the cage in which they were kept, all were left without clothes inside that way during the branding all they'd have to do was toss them to the floor and hold them down. At least, that's what Ciel made of it.

The fire was directly in front of him, in an attempt drown the world out and pretend as if this wouldn't happen he closed his eyes, but they were forced open as soon as they were shut by a woman whose face was mostly covered by the white cloak that they all donned.

The brand was slowly moved in circles over the fire to evenly heat the whole symbol. The man holding it decided that it was hot enough for its purpose and made his way to the young blue-gray haired child. It all happened at such a slow pace that it seemed like a dream, if only it was.

As soon as it touched the skin of his side a blood-curdling scream arose from the boy, tears dripping from his eyes and his lips chapped from screaming for so long. They hissed at him to 'shut up' but he kept shrieking, unable to let out his pains in any other way.

His punishment for not listening to their order was for them to hold it even longer than they'd usually done for most of the children. Even after the brand was taken away he was still sobbing from the pain that emanated from the wound.

The next step, for most would be torture, however Ciel was one of the more handsome of the children. His eyes were a deep blue and his young body was slightly feminine and smooth. Hands began to touch him in places that he had never wished to be touched and as soon as that began he called for anything to bring him from this torture.

He renounced his faith because to him, there was no God that would save him from this pain. If there truly were a God then he would not be here at this very moment wishing for something to come and save him from Hell on Earth.

In reality, this was the point where a demon came asking if he wanted to make a contract which would promise the demon his soul in exchange for the young boys revenge against those who caused all the misfortune in his life to happen. Though, in his dream, it didn't end quite so well for the boy.

His calls were never answered, his revenge was never promised. The hands were still touching all of his most intimate places making him feel as if he was filth that did not deserve to walk this earth. By the end of the scene the boy was praying for his saving grace, death. He wanted to die, he needed to die, and there was no other way that he could live with all that had just happened. As soon as his wish was about to be fulfilled, as the dagger was plunging towards his heart as he watched in semi-consciousness, the dream would end.

He knew that the person in the dream was not who he was, but he couldn't escape that the emotions that his mirror image felt seemed all too real. It made him wonder, had Sebastian not come, if he would've felt that same way. He wondered if his whole view of himself as a person who was strong-willed and prideful was just a façade. That deep down, he was just another scared child, wishing that someone would save him and hoping that one day he'd see his parents walk through the mansion door once again. These thoughts seemed to make the nightmare worse every time after he had them.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the sun slowly start to peek through the curtains. Quickly he moved back into his usual place in the center of the bed while the blankets covered most of his feminine body with just a flurry of hair showing at the top. He knew Sebastian would be there in approximately five minutes.

The dreams happened so often that the knowledge of when his butler would arrive was practically engraved into his mind. In the beginning, he was always caught crawling back into bed as he heard the light footsteps that could only be heard when the demon was about to make his way inside.

When his butler entered, the boy noticed the quick change in the atmosphere as the curtains were pulled open and the light shown in. Darkness brought fear to the boy, dimness was his comfort, and light brought him back to reality. It hurt to have his comfort stripped away from him each morning only to be shoved back into the reality that was his life.

As breakfast was explained he kept an expressionless face as he pretended to listen to what was being said, it didn't matter, it always ended up delicious, as it should.

He noticed through the corner of his eye that he was being handed tea, bringing him back into consciousness. When he looked at the hands that were offering him tea, he felt a slight ball in his stomach form.

Over the course of months he has noticed his growing lust for his butler. He brushed it off as merely hormones that were finally coming to light after all this time. For the most part, Ciel found himself asexual. After all his experiences he didn't find sex or people to be all that interesting, but as time went on he felt lust for his butler.

It bothered him to no end that he had these feelings after seeing the treatment of the other children who, unlike him, couldn't be saved. Also, the dreams he had contributed to his feeling that sex was taboo and that it was something ugly and dirty.

Despite all that, he still continued to desire the man in front of him. In his attempt to justify the way he was feeling his sole thought was, 'who better to experience sin with than sin itself.' He knew that his butler was a being that was incapable of understanding and love, but that didn't matter, he didn't love the man in front of him. All he wanted was something truly carnal and animalistic, though he'd never act on it.

* * *

><p>He watched as his young master took the cup from his hand, as he was about to make his leave to allow his master to eat he smelled something familiar. Every so often this scent would waft into his nose around his master, but because it was so faint he could never quite tell what it was. Now, however, the scent was becoming stronger and stronger and there was no doubt about it to the demon. This aroma was that of <em>lust<em>.

Oh, how he had been a fool to not notice his masters need for something as sinful as sex. It was surprising how a demon as strongly allured to physical pleasures could overlook his master's own desires. This was his chance to feed the soul that he seeks with lust. All the other sins were easily fulfilled, but this is something that he was unsure he'd be able to attain.

He knew however that he had to be delicate with the situation at hand. Ciel was in fact a bit fragile when it comes to the matter of sex, but for this he had to come up with a plan. He needed to show the young earl that sex isn't what he believes it to be.

* * *

><p>That night, his plan would be set into motion.<p>

As the young master made his way into the bathroom to wipe his face before he went to bed, as he always did at this time of night, a sea of black enveloped the bathroom. The only thing that wasn't black was the full-length mirror in front of the boy.

For some reason, he could not move, his body was forced to face forward at the mirror.

Though, something was off about the image in front of him. The reflected image in front of him was not the one that was around him. There was the bathroom, full of light with the young boy cleaning off his face, as he got ready for bed. His butler, appearing from thin air and approached the boy in the mirror. Lips were moving in the reflection, but no sound was heard.

* * *

><p>As suddenly as the inaudible words were spoken, the demon was leaning down to place a soft, yet possessive kiss to the boy's lips.<p>

A flush appeared upon the boy's cheeks as the butler kiss him. Slowly tangling his fingers in to the dark locks before him.

* * *

><p>He silently wished that it was the real him that was able to feel the warmth and the softness of those lips.<p>

* * *

><p>As the kiss progressed so did the force of it. The kiss that had begun as a gentle kiss soon turned into one of pure animalistic craving. The butler who was leading the kiss began to deepen it and controlled the young inexperienced boy in front of him.<p>

The butler leaned the boy back until he could lay him down onto the floor. Hands roamed the small body slowly, as if to remember every curvature of the other's body. Slow kisses were trailed down the crook of the boy's neck, tasting ever inch, while a hand trailed up the boys night shirt and the other worked the buttons off of it.

* * *

><p>As the real Ciel watched he could feel the only part of his body that was actually able to move slowly rise. It was beginning to get to the point of aching, especially when he saw his butler ravish the neck of his look-alike.<p>

* * *

><p>The look alike seemed to be bothered with the fact that Sebastian was still fully dressed, or at least that's what the original believed because after a few words were shared the uniform slowly began to shed as if in a teasing manner.<p>

* * *

><p>Usually, he wouldn't stoop so low as to actually <em>touch<em> himself, but at this point the growing arousal was beginning to become unbearable. The sight of his butler revealing his toned abdomen and strong arms was something that he never would've guessed would arouse him as much as it did.

* * *

><p>The boy looked up at the butler, getting turned on at sight of the now naked butler from his jet black hair, to his crimson eyes, toned abs, the slight V-shape that led from his hips to his rather large member. It was all such an alluring sight, his hand reach forward and his fingers turned into a beckoning motion, calling him down to his level. As soon as the other was down at his level lips met, teeth clashed, and tongues twirled together.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, his arms were released from their hold, but the rest of his body could not move. Quickly he grabbed ahold of himself with a groan as he pumped himself as he watched the scene before him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lips moved from each other as the demon kissed down the others body until he reached the rose nipples on the boy's chest, not caring to be gentle he started with slightly rough nips and sucks on the right as the other hand lightly twisted the left. Ciel's clone quickly covered his mouth in attempt to cover the lustful sounds that he was making.<p>

* * *

><p>Right as the butler's lips made contact with the doppelganger's nipple he felt a jolt of pleasure from that very spot. He would've found it unusual that he could now feel everything that was going on, but he was too lost in the feeling. His hips began to jerk in an awkward fashion into his had as he tried to get to his release.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before fingers were pushed at the young boys plump lips, which were a bright red from the rough caresses they had with the others, an unheard command to suck was told to the boy and he wholeheartedly complied.<p>

The lustful gaze that the man gave to him as he sucked in his fingers was one that would make anyone shudder with delight. His mind was full of thoughts of what else that delicate tongue and soft lips could do to please him other than a simple kiss.

After telling the boy that he'd done enough, he leaned down and took the others arousal into his mouth in one fail swoop. His back arched with pleasure and his mouth opened to let out what looked like a sensual scream. The bobbing head between his legs was better than anything he had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>His actions mimicked those of his twin, back arching and his voice reverberated across the dark abyss that was once his bathroom. Mind clouded with lust he began to moan out his butler's name over and over again in a sort of chant.<p>

His legs were moved on top of the butler's shoulders with one hand while the other began to circle his bud until they finally trusted in, a single tear spilling out of the boy who was quickly getting over the pain with the pleasure of his butler's mouth. Inexperienced hips trusting up to meet the warm cavern of the mouth around his member.

Suddenly, a second finger was added, however the pain of it didn't settle into the boys mind as the butler hummed against him, sending one of the most pleasurable vibrations ever felt. After a few more thrusts of the fingers a third was added in, though if Sebastian were to truly prepare Ciel fully to fit his very large arousal he'd need much more than three, though he stopped. His own member was throbbing and aching for the tight cavern of his master's body.

Sebastian pulled his body up before the boy could reach his release, and gave him the lightest kiss upon the lips before thrusting into him, moving until he was fully inside him.

His resolve was weak, he wanted to mercilessly thrust into the boy, but now that he made it so his master could feel all that his twin was feeling he had to be gentler. He needed to show that sex isn't painful, but one of the most pleasing experiences one can have.

* * *

><p>There were tears and screams that escaped the throat of the boy; he could feel himself being stretched even though there was nothing inside him. Though, there was still the twinge of pleasure at the back of his mind that seemed to never leave, making the experience on that he would look back on and enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the other gave him a tearful nod he slowly began to thrust in keeping the pace and trying not to loose control due to the unbearable tightness around his erection. He has had sex with many men and woman throughout his existence, but never had he experienced something as pleasing as this.<p>

His hips began to jerk at a quicker pace as the boy wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist while his fingers dug into his butler's back. If it wasn't from the muting of the scene all that would be heard was groans, pleas, and the slapping of skin against skin.

* * *

><p>He was close, even though he had been pumping himself for quite some time his release didn't seem to come until this point. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung lazily open as he gave into the feeling of something that was not really happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel was getting close to his release, as soon as Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his member and started to pump it was his blissful end. His eyes streaked with white as his muscles clenched and a pearly white ribbon fluttered from his erection. The <em>heavenly<em> feeling sending the demon over the edge as the boy's muscles pulsated around him, with a growl he released himself fully into him, leaning down to lay on the now unconscious boy.

* * *

><p>His legs caved in with the force of the orgasm and he was now on the floor of his bathroom once again.<p>

The only coherent thought that he could muster was _maybe sex isn't what I thought it to be_ before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my best to make this as understandable to read as possible (It was quite difficult to write this at two perspectives), so please give feedback and what you think!<strong>

**~KawaiiLovingKitten**

**Find me on tumblr. I take story requests and such and you can see what I shall be writing about beforehand. Kawaiilovingkitten(dot)tumblr(dot)com**


End file.
